Think of Me
by WhySoSilent
Summary: After leaving the security of his opera house, Erik decides to show Christine and Raoul that he still controls their lives.(Need to know if i should continue or not!)
1. 1 Prologue

A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST "PHANFIC", SO PLEASE BE NICE! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ACCEPTED BUT ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES!

CHAP 1

It was a cold, stormy night. The rain was pouring like most had never seen it. No moonlight was shining on the small alleyway, and no one saw the ominous figures occupying it. They were standing there waiting for something like their lives depended on it.

"Where is he? He should have been here." Said the eldest of the three.

"How should I know? You're the only one who's had contact with him." Said one of the others.

The rain, if possible, started pouring even harder. A bright flash of lightning briefly illuminated the cramped alley, giving them a shock as they saw a dark shadow, hooded and cloaked.

"Listen up, for I will only say this ONCE!" he said in a booming voice. "You are to find the Vicomte and his fiancée and bring them to me unharmed. Are we understood?"

"Yes, but how much are we to be paid for our services?" the other man said.

"As much as I see fit to give you. Now go." He answered and was gone as quickly and silently as he came.

"Well, let's go. The longer we stay, the less we're likely to get paid." Said the eldest again, and the three, like the hooded man, left the alley.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD UPDATE OR JUST FORGET ABOUT THE WHOLE THING!


	2. 2 The Plan

A/N: THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! THAT MADE MY DAY! I HOPE THAT THIS CHAPTER IS LONG ENOUGH, THE LAST ONE WAS SHORT SO THAT I CAN SEE IF PEOPLE LIKE IT, SO HERE IT IS CHAP 2.

CHAPTER 2

Raoul and Christine were coming home from his parent's estate. They had been quite nervous about their reactions to the engagement, but their fears were ill placed. The elder de Changys were actually very happy for the young, happy couple.

After all the trauma of the past year, the press had finally backed away when it became clear that nothing scandalous was about to happen to them.

Christine, however, was still regretful about the way things had turned out. The thought of what she had done to Erik still haunted her. Then thoughts of how he could have killed her beloved would overrule her sense of pity and regret.

Once again, their night was full. After dinner with Raoul's parents, they were due to meet with the managers of the newly refurbished Opera Populaire, as Raoul was still their patron.

"How long is this meeting supposed to be?" Christine asked.

"Just long enough for them to tell me how my donations were spent and to go over costs for whatever they're planning next. You can stay here if you want to, I'm not forcing you to go you know." Raoul answered her, the last part as a joke knowing that she'd never pass up a chance to see her childhood home.

Christine, recognizing the joke, answered, "You know that were I to leave you to talk, you'd never come back."

"I think, my dear, you have me confused with someone else." Raoul said with a laugh and pulled her in a comforting embrace. "I meant what I said, though. If you don't feel all right with going back we can stay." He continued with a concerned tone as he knew that the place was bound to be plagued with pleasant and unpleasant memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three, standing by the Vicomte's estate and looking at the young coulple as they embraced each other, started talking quietly amongst each other.

"Robert," said one to the eldest, "when are we going to act? I mean, they're both right here, unsuspecting. We could get both without too much bloodshed."

"It would be an amateur move. As I am the only one here who has ever successfully pulled off a stunt as this, I will be the one calling the shots." Robert answered the man.

"But, we don't know when they'll be together like this again." The man argued. "We probably won't ever get a chance like this."

"Didn't you hear them talking?" Robert all but shouted. "They're going to a meeting, you idiot, which means if they went missing, people would look for them!"

"Well, then, when do you propose we deliver then, _sir?_" asked the man.

"After their meeting with the managers of the opera house. Then we will do our job, get our money, and never have anything to do with the Vicomte and his fiancée." Robert said with an air of impatience at his partners' incompetence.

A/N: ONCE AGAIN THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I CAN'T TELL YOU WHEN I'LL UPDATE AGAIN, FOR IT HAS TO COME TO ME. PLEASE DON'T LOOSE PATIENCE WITH ME THOUGH!

NEXT, THE ANSWER TO THE QUESTION OF TerpintineMind(nice name by the way) the term "PHANFIC" is a combination of PHANTOM and FANFIC:) and I thank you for your helpful pointers!


	3. 3 Back to the Opera House

A/N: WELL, I'VE UPDATED AGAIN(YAY!) CAN'T TELL WHEN MY NEXT UPDATE WILL BE SO, HOPE YOU ENJOY. SORRY THE CHAPTER IS SO SHORT, BUT IT SEEMED A GOOD PLACE TO STOP, SO HERE IT IS!

CHAPTER 3

The meeting turned out to be quite lengthy as it turned out. Christine, who hadn't really been expecting anything less, started roaming about the hallways. She didn't get far before colliding with a blur of blonde hair. The blur, as it was, happened to be Meg Giry.

"Christine?" she asked. "Is that you? Of course it is. How've you been?"

"Fine. Raoul needed to meet with Firmin and Andre, and I came to see how the place looks after its major reconstruction, quite impressive, I might add." Christine replied. "So, how have you been? I haven't seen you for a while. Still dancing, I see." She continued with a small smile.

"Yes, in fact, I was on my way to rehearsal. We're doing _Hannibal_, **again.**" Meg said. "Though, as of right now, we haven't had a leading lady since you and Carlotta left. The chorus girls have been taking turns singing the part to see who could adequately play the part. However, I've heard the managers talk about asking you if you'd consider coming back for this one performance."

"Did you? I don't know if I could, I mean, it just wouldn't feel right. Singing was something I shared with my father and my angel. Now that they're both dead, I don't think I could." Christine said with sadness overpowering her voice.

"Well, I'm sure you'll make the right decision. Oh! I've got to go or I'll be late. Visit again soon!" she said, and she was off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you can see we have need of Christine. Since she isn't your wife yet, I think it would still be considered appropriate if she gave one last performance, a _farewell_ performance, if you will." Andre said in a very persuasive tone.

"Well, it'll have to be up to Christine. After all, I'm not going to be the one performing, she is. I can't make the decision for her." Raoul answered.

"Where is she precisely?" Firmin asked, wishing to clear up the matter of the leading lady as quickly as possible.

"I have a feeling that she's roaming around, this place holds many memories for her, as it does for us all. I shall go find her." Raoul said, and left in search of Christine.

"Do you think she'll do it?" Firmin asked.

"Hard to tell, after what happened at her last performance, I honestly can't say for sure." Andre replied. And they waited for the return of the Vicomte, unaware of the presence who'd been listening to their entire conversation.

A/N: WELL, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

TO **MASKA**: I'M NOT SURE WHETHER IT'S GOING TO BE AN E/C OR R/C ROMANCE YET, BUT I'M SURE YOU'LL KNOW WHEN THE TIME COMES!


End file.
